


Keep Falling (Kitty Oneshots)

by sscaptainswan



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Spoilers, Possible smut, Prompt Fic, bunch of tumblr prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sscaptainswan/pseuds/sscaptainswan
Summary: I WILL MARK ONES THAT MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM LOS !!Now that that is out of the way, this is basically just A TON of Kitty prompts I am challenging myself to do based off of a list of 50 prompts i found on tumblr. There is likely to be more than 50, just cause there are cute prompts that were not on the list I found. Enjoy!





	1. "It's three in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> I got the majority of these from a blog on tumblr named chrmdpoet, but if I find a prompt I wanna do not off of her list, I will try to remember to credit the person.

Prompt #3 - "It's three in the morning."

* * *

Kit still wasn't used to living in an Institute. It was large, somewhat eerie, and very much intimidating. Not only that, but there were a group of Shadowhunters he hardly knew that were trying to get him to train and become one of them. Kit was still attempting to come to terms with the fact that he _was_ one. Also the fact that he shared the last name of one of the most supremely regarded families, the Herondales. Judging by what he has read, at least. 

He still didn't know too much, having only had a little bit of time to go and sneak into the library to read about his ancestors or anything else he had questions about but did not want to voice. There have only been a few nights when he was able to do his reading when no one else was awake, given the current situation regarding Malcolm's death and what the residents of the Los Angeles Institute were to do now. Tonight was one of them. 

Kit was pretty confident that everyone had gone to sleep, seeing that it was nearly two o'clock in the morning and he hadn't heard anyone walking around in hours. He was relieved to see that Ty, one of the Blackthorns, was no longer staying outside of his room. While the fact that Ty slept outside of his room for a while was somewhat amusing to Kit, he was happy the boy had stopped. Primarily so Kit wasn't questioned when he left his room at this unholy hour of the night. 

Kit made his way to the Institute library, managing somehow to get through the massive doors without a sound. Kit looked around at the vast variety of books around him, some on tables, and tons more on every shelf covering the walls. It fascinated him, how there could be so many books about the Shadow World. 

Knowing he was alone, he let his fascination show as he flicked on a few lights, then began to look through some of the books laid out on a table. He found one, this one about different types of sea demons. Not interested in having nightmares of the horrible, disgusting pictured demons in the book, Kit set the book aside and moved onto one about the origins of Shadowhunters. Kit settled into a chair that was right next to a light, somewhat positioned away from the doors of the library.

Because of this, also mixed with him being completely engrossed in the book, the blonde haired boy did not see when someone else silently entered the library. It was not until there was a soft voice that rang out that Kit realized. 

"It's three in the morning." The person stated, making Kit jump and look up abruptly. The person stepped closer and into the light and Kit saw that it was Ty. 

Kit almost had to make himself look away. The warm orange-yellow glow from the lights cast shadows across Ty's face. His black hair was disheveled as if he had recently woken up. Looking at him more, Kit realized that that could very well be the case. His clothes looked rumpled, his white T-shirt riding up a little on the side and he was wearing pajama pants. He looked adorable and vulnerable, not like a brave Shadowhunter who could take on demons one after another, save the Marks that showed. 

Noticing that he was not answering, Ty spoke again. "Why are you in here?"

Kit decided to question him back instead of actually answering. 

"Why are  _you_ in here? Since it is allegedly three in the morning." Kit hadn't realized he was in there for that long. It felt as if he entered a mere five minutes ago. 

"I had a nightmare. Came to distract myself." Ty replied back honestly, not looking directly at him but somewhere around his chin instead. 

_Oh._

Kit didn't say anything for a moment as he thoughtfully studied Ty. The way his hands twisted at the bottom of his shirt, twirling it around his fingers as if he was nervous. But he wasn't. Kit had begun noticing things about the Blackthorn family, as well as Emma and Cristina. Little things like this were just something that Ty did, and Kit found it... fascinating to say the least. Everything about Ty intrigued Kit. The way his eyes would dart around to anywhere but your eyes, the way his hands-

"Why are you staring?" Ty asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Kit's face grew hot and he looked down bashfully.

"I uh, no reason. Anyways, you asked why I was in here." Kit began, eager to change the topic because he didn't quite know why he was staring either. 

Ty nodded. 

"I wanted to learn more about Shadowhunters." He admitted, setting aside the book he was still holding and standing. He noticed that Ty was taller than him. 

At his confession, Ty's eyebrows lifted and a ghost of a smile formed. "You do?"

Now it was Kit's turn to nod. 

"Why did you come in here so late then, if that is all? Are you ashamed?" Kit listened for any kind of negative emotion laced in his words, anger, hurt or something like that at the thought of Kit wanting to know more about Shadowhunters but ashamed to admit it. He found none. All he heard was genuine curiosity. 

Either way, Kit found himself wanting to immediately shake his head and assure the Blackthorn boy that he was not ashamed of learning more of what Ty is and how all of it came to be. 

"No! No, that isn't it. I- I still don't know what I want to do and," Kit sort of trailed off but Ty understood. 

"You don't want us to think that you wanting to learn, means you want to stay." He finished for Kit. "Right?"

He was quite perceptive, even this late at night. But then again, Kit supposed Shadowhunters needed to be. 

"Yeah, you're right." Kit confirmed, feeling bad for admitting it for some reason; as if Ty even cared whether he stayed or not. 

"Well, we will not force you," Ty said simply. Kit couldn't read his expression. He realized that he was looking for some sort of sign of disappointment that Kit may not stay because that would mean that he was  _wanted_ somewhere, something he didn't always feel with his father. Kit winced visibly at the thought of him. 

If Ty noticed (he most certainly did) he said nothing about it. Instead, he told Kit that he should go to sleep, something Kit agreed on. 

So, Kit made his way past Ty, their hands brushing a little, which made Kit's heart flutter the slightest bit. He ignored it. Before leaving, Kit turned back to look at the gray eyed boy who was already grabbing a book off of the shelf. 

"Will you be okay?" Kit asked. "Because of your nightmare." He clarified. He saw Ty nod. 

"I will. Now go to bed, Kit." Ty replied, that ghost of a smile forming again at Kit's concern. 

Kit smiled a little as well noticing it, and walked back to his room to get as much sleep as he could before having to wake up again.


	2. "I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this basically turned into my take of an extended version of that part when they were on the roof after Livvy was injured really badly at the Shadow Market on pages 420-21 lol whoops

Prompt #29 - "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Kit held onto Ty for a little over ten minutes before the boy appeared to calm down more. Ty didn't tell him to let go though, so he didn't. He had at some point tucked his head into Kit's neck and if anyone who didn't know what was happening saw this, it would seem as if the two were cuddling. Kit couldn't care less.  

Seeing Ty like this, shaking and scared for his sister's life, even though he was assured Livvy would be alright, made Kit realize something. He-

"Don't leave," Ty mumbled, his voice hushed and gentle. Kit's heart swelled, and he got the sudden urge to protect Tiberius Blackthorn at all costs, even though in reality it would be Kit who would get his ass saved by Ty.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it." Kit replied, only the slightest bit confused as to why Ty would bring that up at such a random moment, especially when he was holding Ty rather tightly and clearly not about to move; let alone leave.

The dark haired boy managed to lift his head up slightly and look at Kit. It was one of those rare moments where Ty actually looked someone in their eyes and Kit felt pretty honored. As well as incredibly lost in the beauty of them. He didn't dare look away even for a second. He wanted Ty to know that he had Kit's full attention, even though he always had it anyway. 

"No, don't  _leave_."

The way he stressed the word made Kit's eyes widen in realization. He was not talking about leaving the roof. He was talking about leaving  _them_. Ty did not want Kit to leave the Blackthorns. His heart swelled again and he carefully withdrew his arms from around Ty.

Ty, who was now averting his gaze away from Kit's eyes and beginning to look panicked that he may have said something he shouldn't have. His fingers worried at the hem of his shirt and before he could say anything more, Kit was hesitantly cupping Ty's cheeks, cradling them in his hands as if Ty was the most precious thing in the world. Even though Ty did not meet his gaze, Kit kept his eyes on him. 

"I'm not going anywhere." The boy assured him, swallowing the sudden desire to kiss him. Kit wasn't sure when these feelings and thoughts became a normal thing when he was around Ty, and he didn't know what to make of them. 

Ty's eyes darted around his face, uncertainty washing over his beautiful features. "You don't want to leave anymore?" There was a touch of astonishment in his tone, the rest sounding almost like a plea, a need for reassurance. 

Kit shook his head. "I don't." And that was the complete truth. Kit no longer wanted to leave, no longer wanted to run from what he knew was true. 

"What changed your mind?" Ty asked. Kit dropped his hands from Ty's face and instead opened his arms, offering to hold him again. Ty scooted into them. Wrapping his arms around Ty's warm body again he, without realizing it, pulled the boy close to his body. 

 _Truthfully? You._  

Kit wanted to say but instead said, "Well, for one thing, I'm the son of a man whom plenty of people were not too fond of. People would be after me the minute they found out I was no longer under the protection of an Institute." 

"There is more." Ty stated. Kit could tell he wanted to ask what else there was, but held himself back. Kit hesitated.

"Well, I mean, there is you," he paused for a moment, seeing what Ty's reaction would be in case he needed to add "and Livvy." He didn't.

"Me?" Was all the Blackthorn boy said in reply. Kit nodded. Ty didn't seem to want an explanation as to why he could affect Kit's decision to stay, instead, he smiled the tiniest smile. 

"Why don't you want me to leave?" Kit asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. 

Instead of answering the question, Ty asked one of his own. 

"What were you and Livvy talking about, outside of that shop? It was me, wasn't it?" 

Kit nodded. "She asked me what my intentions were with you." He explained and chuckled a little, remembering how she seemed sort of like a worried parent. He could understand why, though, given what she told him about that one girl that hurt Ty. Remembering  _that_ made him want to protect the boy even more, shield him from everything hurtful in the world.

"What are they?" His voice was still soft, and Kit still wanted to kiss him, even more so now. 

"I said that I intend to be your friend. And then she told me the story about that girl who sarcastically told you she wanted to hear more about cars and what happened there." 

At the memory of that, Ty made a face but said nothing, listening to Kit.

"I told her that I would never do that to you. I can't imagine someone doing that to you. Who wouldn't want to listen to that?" Kit smiled in an effort to make Ty smile as well. He didn't. 

"A lot of people." He sounded upset now, and Kit's heart dropped. He shouldn't have brought that up. Sighing a little at himself, Kit leaned his head toward him and gently nudged his nose against Ty's neck. He smelled like a subtle mix of books, the ocean, and sweat. Call him crazy, but Kit had found his new favorite scent. 

"Then they are stupid. I would love to hear anything you have to say." His voice was muffled, but with how close it was to Ty's ear, it made Ty tense slightly. Kit sat back, scared he had done something wrong. But when Ty wiggled himself out of Kit's arms and began to head back inside, he flashed a pretty grin to Kit that let him know things were alright.  


	3. "What are you thinking about?"

Prompt #12 - "What are you thinking about?"

* * *

Training was tiring and appetite causing. Of course, Kit knew this, which is why he would slip away whenever he got the opportunity to grab a snack if he got hungry. Typically, his "snack" would be a cookie taken from a stash he had hidden in his room so Julian wouldn't find them. Unfortunately for him, though, Kit was fresh out of cookies. 

So now he was scouring through the kitchen cupboards in an attempt to find a small snack. All he found were healthy items. Sighing in defeat, Kit grabbed an apple and went to rinse it off, muttering in annoyance under his breath. 

"Stupid Shadowhunters and their stupid healthy eating." He grumbled, turning around right as he was about to take a bite. However, once he had turned around, he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

There Ty was, standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a slightly bemused look on his face. Kit flushed. 

"Someone needs to put a bell on you." Kit sighed out, dramatically placing his hand over his heart as if he was scared that severely. 

Ty just looked at him for a moment before cracking a small smile. "That phrase has been explained to me before. Emma said it to me once when I was younger. I apparently scared her when she was attempting to cook while Julian was out." Ty explained, hands opening and closing at his sides.

"She had been trying to make pancakes like him and I just-" Ty cut himself off, realizing he was beginning to ramble about things people may not want to hear. Kit frowned. 

"Why did you stop?" He asked, setting his apple down on the counter and stepping closer to Ty. 

Kit's blue eyes focused on Ty's gray ones for a moment, even though they were not looking at him. His eyes were darting around the floor. Kit was mesmerized. 

"You wanted to hear me?" He finally asked. 

Kit nodded too quickly. "Of course I do, always." 

At that, Ty smiled a big, happy smile that made Kit's insides go all fuzzy. He has caused that, he made Ty smile like that and Kit wanted to do it over and over again. 

He trailed his gaze along Ty's face, his lips, nose, forehead, to his hair and then down to the headphones that were resting around his neck. Now that Kit noticed, he could actually hear faintly the sound of something playing. Ty must have been using them before he came to the kitchen.

For a moment, Kit wondered what his hair would feel like. It looked soft, his pretty black locks curling at the edges by his ears. Kit suddenly really wanted to touch it. 

Ty noticed his silence. "What are you thinking about?" 

Kit blushed against his will. He didn't want to admit to the Shadowhunter boy that he had been thinking about tangling his fingers into Ty's gorgeous black hair, that he wanted to feel it winding through his fingers. But he also didn't want to lie to him. 

"Your hair," Kit finally spoke, making Ty cock his head to the side and furrow his eyebrows. 

"My hair? Is there something wrong with it?" Ty asked somewhat worriedly. Kit shook his head quickly, a pang going through him at the knowledge that he made Ty doubt.

"No, no no that it isn't it." He explained, stepping closer and desperately wishing that Ty would look up at him. As if he could read Kit's mind, he did lift his head but did not look him in the eyes. Kit could live with this. 

"Then what?" 

"It looks really soft." Kit admitted, a sheepish look taking over his figures. Ty seemed unphased by his honest confession. Then he asked something Kit hadn't been expecting he would. 

"Do you want to touch it?" 

Kit, once again, nodded too quickly and cautiously raised his hands to gently push through Ty's hair. Kit's focus was now only on his hair, watching as it slipped through his lithe fingers.

Ty took the opportunity to look at Kit. His eyes roamed over the boy's face, not missing how in awe he appeared to be, just from touching his hair. Ty found it endearing. He had become more and more fascinated by the boy, was interested in learning anything he could. He didn't like not knowing things, hated it. 

Kit was now closer to him than he had been when he first touched Ty, and even though Ty didn't like much contact other than from his twin, Livvy, he didn't find himself minding that much. In fact, the idea of having Kit pressed up against him while he was against the wall made something stir inside of Ty. Kit was slowly getting closer to his face, so close that he could feel his breath fanning across his cheek. His thoughts continued.

Suddenly, both of their heads turned as they heard footsteps approaching. Kit pulled away from Ty and all previous thoughts Ty was having were forced down. Ty quickly left the room after that, only just missing whoever it was that had come into the kitchen. 

Later that night, Ty's attention was caught by a knock on the door and a little piece of paper sliding under it. 

Ty unfolded it and read the words 'it was very soft.' written in slightly messy handwriting, Kit's handwriting. Ty shoved the paper into a drawer and crawled into bed, a hint of a smile on his lips as he drifted to sleep. 


	4. "We could get arrested for this."

Prompt #11 - "We could get arrested for this." 

* * *

Kit panted as he attempted to keep up with Ty Blackthorn. Ty, who was well ahead of him at this point and not appearing to be out of breath at all. They were heading towards an abandoned building not too far from the Institute, one Ty had told him once that he liked to go to when things grew too chaotic around the Institute. 

There were people visiting, people they didn't know and neither of them felt too comfortable at the moment. The only reason Livvy wasn't here was because she was caught by Diana beforehand and forced into helping. She had told Kit that if she had been caught, to go on without her and that she would survive. 

A bit dramatic, Kit had thought, but he agreed anyway because he didn't want to be around them either. 

"Come on, Kit!" Ty called from in front of him, beginning to draw a rune on the door of the abandoned building. Kit ran up to him. 

"We could get arrested for this." Kit hissed under his breath, looking around them cautiously. 

Ty shook his head with the tiniest laugh, which to Kit sounded more like a scoff. 

"Actually, you would be the only one being arrested, not that I would let you but either way. I'm glamoured, you are not." Ty explained, taking out his witchlight as he entered the building, Kit in tow. 

Kit looked down. Ty was correct, Kit had refused to put any runes on, or rather let Ty put any runes on him. Perhaps he should have, now that he really thought about it.

They didn't hurt him, not really, there was only a slight burning and tingling sensation that went up his arm. He remembered experiencing it when Ty had drawn on his first rune. An  _Iratze._ Though, whether the tingling part was from the rune or from Ty touching him, Kit couldn't tell. 

They had made it onto the top of the building now, and Kit could see why Ty liked it so much. You could see the beach from here, the moon reflecting beautifully down onto the water. 

What was also incredibly beautiful was how the moon shined on Ty's face. Even though Ty wasn't looking at him, Kit could see the way his gray eyes shined and Kit suddenly  _really_ wanted the other boy to look at him. 

Kit was drawn out of his Ty-induced trance when he heard voices passing by below. He peeked back at Ty.

He didn't seem nervous, at least not to Kit. He had his fingers tapping against his knee in a steady rhythm as he looked out at the beach and sky. Kit wished he had Julian's talent to paint this, the beautiful sight before him being something he wanted to see forever. He could just take a picture, he knew this, but he would feel odd taking it without asking but even odder asking. Instead, he settled for sitting down next to him and hesitantly asking,

"Could you glamour me?"  

To say Ty was surprised he had asked was an understatement. He had offered before they left, but Kit had declined. Ty understood, and would never have pushed for him to put any runes on unless it was life or death. This was not. So he had let it go. But now he was asking, and Ty nodded at him. 

"Turn around, lift your shirt up," Ty instructed, reaching to bring out his stele. He saw out of his peripheral vision Kit doing as he said, turning his back towards Ty and reaching behind him to tug up the black T-shirt he was wearing. He looked up when he had his stele out and instantly wished he had taken a moment he didn't know he would have needed to prepare himself for seeing this.

Kit's skin looked pale in the moonlight and he could see the lines of his back, the way his muscles flexed slightly from the position he was in, holding his shirt up while he sat on his knees. Something stirred inside of him. He wanted to reach forward and touch him, splay his hand over the skin.

Instead, he took a deep breath, and lightly placed the tip of the stele against Kit's skin. He carefully started to draw the familiar lines of the glamour rune. He saw the muscles in Kit's back flexing differently under his touch, making Ty's focus falter for a moment before he finished the rune and put his stele away. His gray eyes stayed focused on the dark Mark against Kit's skin until Kit's shirt fell to cover it as he turned around. 

Ty looked up, eyes settling on Kit's cheeks. They looked flushed but he couldn't be sure. (They most certainly were.)

"Thank you." Kit said quietly, moving into a more comfortable sitting position. Ty hadn't moved. He was still sitting on his knees, looking at Kit with curious eyes. Kit noticed he was not speaking and turned to look at him again, their eyes making contact for a split second before Ty had his gaze somewhere else on Kit's face. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Kit's voice was laced with sudden worry because Ty had started shaking a little, his hands gripping onto his knees tightly. "You're shaking."

Ty didn't know why he was on the verge of freaking out, all he did was draw a rune on Kit. He had done it before. Maybe it was due to it being on his back, where his beautiful skin was unmarked and waiting for Ty to be the one to place the first Mark there. Or perhaps it was because of these sudden feelings he did not know how to handle. He had never felt like this before, he didn't know how to control it and Ty does not like not knowing things. 

Kit knew enough about Ty to know that he needs something to ground him. Pressure, Kit remembered. He needs  _pressure_. So, he hesitantly placed his hand on Ty's knee and tightened his grip, looking at the boy and hoping that what he was doing was okay. 

It seemed as if it was working, even though Ty's eyes were still darting around him and his hands were still twitching, his shoulders relaxed. Kit was still concerned. He was afraid he had somehow done something but right as he was about to ask, Ty said something Kit had not been expecting.

"Can I touch you?" 

Kit had to refrain from choking and sputtering on nothing.  _Ty_  wanted _to_ _touch_ him? Again, Kit knew enough about Ty to know that he did not like much physical contact unless it was from Livvy, let alone being the one to initiate it. That being said, he still didn't know them  _that_ well, so he was a bit shocked. 

Ty, catching onto his shocked expression, screwed up his face in a way Kit recognized as him scolding himself in his head. "Was that a weird question? I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No!" Kit exclaimed quickly, then softened his voice when he saw Ty flinch. "No, it's alright. I just wasn't expecting that. But you can, it's okay. Where?" His words came as a surprise to himself. It seemed they did to Ty as well because the Shadowhunter boy's eyes lit up in a way that made Kit want to give Ty the world on a silver platter to see it again. 

"Your back." Ty told him, his gray eyes still holding a pretty gleam in them. Kit took his hand off of Ty's knee and turned around and lifted his shirt like he had before, not questioning why it needed to be his back.

Kit wondered when he had made the internal decision to do whatever he could for the boy who had held a knife to his throat when they first met. When he decided that all he wanted was to make sure that Ty knew that just because he was different, didn't mean he was weird, or that it was bad. He wondered when the impulse to kill anyone who said otherwise settled inside him.

Ty placed his hand on Kit's back. Sparks went through both of them and Ty stared at his slightly tanner hand splayed across Kit's skin. He slid his hand upwards, eyes transfixed on the movement in utter fascination. Neither of them spoke. Kit mostly because he didn't trust his voice one bit right now,  and Ty because there was not anything he deemed necessary to say. 

Ty continued to slide his hand upwards until it was under the bunched up material of Kit's shirt. He slid it back down slowly, the feeling of his smooth skin against his hand making Ty's lips twitch into a little smile. He dragged his hand over the rune he drew just moments before, it feeling warm to the touch. Or maybe that was just Kit's skin. 

It was. Everywhere Ty touched left a trail of heat and goosebumps over the blonde haired boy's skin. Kit wished he could see Ty's face right now, he wondered what it would look like. Would it be twisted up in concentration? Would he have a blank stare? Or would he look the way Kit felt; concentrated but entirely in awe of what was going on.

Suddenly, "Are you cold?" 

Kit wanted to crawl in a hole. How would he explain to Ty that he was not cold at all, but actually quite warm? And that the goosebumps he noticed were because of Ty touching him?

"Kit?" 

Ty had taken his hand off of him now and Kit frowned, but turned it into a neutral expression as he turned to face Ty. 

"No, I'm not cold." He answered honestly, knowing he'd end up having to explain.

"But you have goosebumps." Ty's black eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his hands wound into the bottom of his shirt. 

_Yeah because you had your fucking hand on me and I really like your hands._

Ty had his eyes locked somewhere between Kit's nose and chin. Kit chose to ignore the possibility that he could've been looking at his lips, and readied himself to respond. 

"I uh, think it was because of you." 

"Were my hands cold?" The innocence of his question mixed with the slight look of concern shining in Ty's beautiful gray eyes made Kit's stomach flip. He vows there is nothing he wouldn't do for Ty.

"No, Ty. It's just, you have that effect on me." Kit said somewhat hesitantly, waiting for Ty's response. 

Ty still seemed confused. Kit sighed. He didn't want to outright admit that he may be developing feelings for Ty, especially when he had no clue as to how Ty felt about him. 

"But why?" 

"We can talk about it later, let's just enjoy the peacefulness while we can." Kit replied, turning so he was now sitting facing the water, Ty to the side of him. Ty nodded solemnly and did the same, his hands fidgeting in his lap while the two boys made small conversation for the rest of the time they were out. 


	5. "You've thought about this, haven't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did one with Kit touching Ty's hair and I just love the idea of the other being fascinated by how soft the other's hair is, like it's so soft and pure and cute so I am making one with Ty now and hopefully it turns out cute

Prompt #38 - "You've thought about this, haven't you?"

* * *

Kit swung his legs as he sat on the counter in the kitchen, eating his second cookie of the day. Julian was with Emma, Mark, and Cristina out on some mission, leaving poor Dru to babysit Tavvy and the twins to do whatever they wanted, Kit as well. Thus naturally, he came into the kitchen to eat a cookie while he still had the privacy to without being scolded/judged by Julian.  He didn't grow up a Shadowhunter, he grew up eating cookies, not training his ass off every day. Kit sighed as he finished his second cookie. He reached for another one. 

"You're always up there." Came a thoughtful voice from across the room. Kit looked to see Ty standing in the doorway. He could see Ty's black hair matted to his forehead with sweat, his normal hoodie traded out for a muscle shirt. It showed off his toned arms which also seemed to glisten lightly with sweat. He followed Ty's arms down to his hands, which were absentmindedly twisting around the cord of the headphones resting around his neck. Kit almost choked on his cookie. 

He decided shrugging would be a more appropriate response. "I like it up here." 

Ty cocked his head to the side somewhat, then walked over to Kit. Well, Kit thought he was anyway. Instead, Ty stopped at the fridge and grabbed out a water bottle.

"Why did you not come train with Livvy and me?" Ty asked, unscrewing the cap to his water and beginning to drink while he waited for Kit's reply. 

Kit watched the way Ty's throat bobbed when he drank for a moment before thinking better and glancing away. Thinking about it wouldn't do him any good. Kit ended up shrugging once again.

"Wasn't feeling like it, honestly. Why, miss me?" Kit asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Ty, who had set his water bottle down next to Kit, as he took a bite of his cookie. 

"Yes," Ty replied with a curt nod. "That is why I came in here."  Kit looked at him in surprise. He tends to forget how honest Ty is. 

"How did you know I was in here?" Kit asked after he regained some of his composure. He had his eyes on Ty's, but Ty's locked somewhere around his forehead. 

Ty ignored his question. 

"Can I touch your hair?" He asked instead, which made Kit almost choke  _again_. Ty's eyebrows furrowed together and he grew alarmed. 

"I'm sorry, was that a weird question?" He still was not directly looking at Kit, but Kit could see the concern in his eyes and the delicate pink tint on his cheeks. He was so  _pretty._  

Kit shook his head hastily, his whole body screaming at him to do everything he could to assure Ty Blackthorn that it  **was not** weird and that Kit would quite honestly give him the shirt off of his back, had he asked. (He probably wouldn't because he was taller than Kit and any shirts Kit owned would be a little too small for Ty, but either way, Kit would do it.)

"It wasn't! You can, yes, go ahead." 

Ty's eyes lit up in the most beautiful way as he stepped in between Kit's legs, gingerly placing one hand on Kit's thigh while the other went up to his hair. Ty paused for a second, eyes transfixed on Kit's blonde hair before he buried his hand in the soft locks. His lips parted in a soft little gasp and he slowly moved his hand, watching as the hair moved out of place and slipped through his long fingers.

Meanwhile, Kit was completely frozen. He didn't realize how much he would have enjoyed the feeling of fingers,  _Ty's_ fingers, in his hair. He set his focus on the boy's face, losing himself in the way Ty's eyes darted around curiously, the way his lips were turned up into a fascinated smile. Suddenly, Kit sucked in a breath as he felt Ty lightly beginning to scratch at his scalp, lifting his other hand that had previously been gently squeezing Kit's thigh to join. Now both of Ty's hands were in Kit's hair, gently scratching as his fingers raked through the blonde hair. Kit did his best to not let out the purr-like noise that threatened to leave his lips. 

Kit cleared his throat a little bit. "You've been thinking about this, haven't you?" He asked quietly, noting how a look of satisfaction had washed over his face briefly when he first touched Kit's hair. 

Ty's fingers twitched slightly as he answered. "Yes. It looked soft, and I have wanted to feel it." He answered, a faint blush coating his cheeks. Kit smiled at him, which in turn made Ty smile a little bit. 

"Well, feel free to touch it whenever you feel like it, I know you like textures and like, doing stuff with your hands. So please, whenever you want," Kit rambled quickly, which made Ty's small smile turn into a stunning, brilliant one. 

Kit wanted to kiss him. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss him. Only he did not know how Ty would react, and there is no way that he would touch Ty without asking, or without Ty telling him to.

So, Kit pushed that wanting feeling down while Ty dragged his fingers deliciously along his scalp, one hand continuing all the way down to the nape of Kit's neck, scratching there as well. 

Kit closed his eyes and leaned into the feeling, a soft hum of appreciation coming to surface. He could feel Ty's breath fanning over his cheek and he fought to contain himself.

Even with his eyes shut, he knew that he and Ty were almost nose to nose, given that Ty is taller than Kit. He could comfortably wrap his legs around the Shadowhunter and draw him in even closer but he didn't. 

This was Ty. Kit had to let him work at his own pace so he didn't feel overwhelmed. Kit respected him and knew that whenever Ty was ready to take the next step, if ever, he would do so right then and there, and only go as far as what Ty wanted. 

Man, he was  _so_ whipped and he didn't mind one bit. 


	6. "I want an answer, goddammit!"

Prompt #25 - "I want an answer, goddammit!"

* * *

Kit was sick of the Centurions. They had only been here a few days and had already managed to piss him off. Not that he's surprised, Kit doesn't like most Shadowhunters that aren't the Blackthorns, Emma, Cristina, or Diana anyway. Some are okay, like Jace and his little 'group' but others, not his favorite. 

Kit especially hated Zara. And that hatred only intensified when he discovered that she had said something to Ty. Something hurtful. Kit didn't hear what it was, but he saw the hurt look on Ty's face, despite the fact that he attempted to conceal it.  

As Ty rushed passed Kit to get to his room, he heard him muttering words under his breath that Kit couldn't make out. Rage filled him and he immediately began stalking after Zara, who was walking away triumphantly, as if ruining Ty's day had made hers. 

He briefly considered the consequences there would be for calling her out on what she said, but immediately decided he did not care when the image of Ty's crestfallen face surfaced in his mind. 

"Zara!" 

The young woman turned around, her thick brown hair that was untraditionally in a pony tail swinging as she did.  

"Herondale." She sneered. "What do you want?" Her tone clipped as if she had someplace better to be than talking to him. And she likely did, though it would need to wait because she hurt Ty. And Kit honestly wanted to kill anyone who hurt Ty. 

"What did you say to Ty?" He asked, glaring harshly at the woman in front of him. Zara was silent, staring at him in disbelief that he would dare approach her before she burst out into sarcastic laughter. 

"That's what this is about, little boy?" 

"You bet your overrated ass it is. What. did. you. say?" He was gritting his teeth now, spitting out each word with more and more hatred. 

Zara held her hand to her chest. "Oh dear, someone's got a crush." She said as if were upsetting news. "Such a pity. You could've gotten so many girls." 

Kit shook his head, clearing the absurd thought from his mind. He didn't want a lot of girls. "That isn't an answer." 

"And you're not receiving one. If you want to know so bad, go ask him for yourself." Zara hummed with a wave of her hand, turning on her heel. Kit moved in front of her. 

"I want an answer, goddammit!" He exclaimed, firing rage blazing in his eyes when he looked up at her. His cheeks were red, he could feel it, and he was sure the contrast of his blue eyes against it made him look ridiculous, though he couldn't care less. 

Zara's eyes widened the slightest bit and she bent down to his level. "You want to know what I said to him so desperately? Fine." And so she told him. 

Kit didn't think he could be angrier, but oh was he wrong. "How dare you! Ty is perfect the way he is! He isn't weird, he's different. And that is okay! Not only that, but he is _so_ much better than you will  _ever_ be!" Kit struggled with his words, what he said not even coming close to how he actually felt about Ty. He doesn't believe he'd be able to put how he felt into words. Ty was _that_ extraordinary. 

It required every ounce of self-control that Kit had in him to do nothing more than shoulder passed her when he stomped his way to Ty's room, leaving Zara gaping and blinking at him in disbelief that he'd say such a thing. 

Kit knew that word would travel fast of how he defended Ty, as well as rumors of his feelings for Ty, among the Centurions and Blackthorn family. He hoped the latter would be happy with him for defending their sibling.

Kit stopped in front of Ty's door and knocked gently, announcing it was him. Silence. He waited a few more seconds before sighing. He didn't want to push Ty or make him feel pressured, so he did what Ty did when Kit first arrived; he sat outside of his room. 

A few hours had gone by and Kit was still sitting there, his back against Ty's door. Kit was beginning to nod off, the getting up early thing that Shadowhunters did not completely settling in yet. 

Next thing he knew, though, Kit was scared awake by falling onto his back when Ty's door swung open. He winced a little, then looked up at Ty who was peering down at him with an expression mixed with surprise and confusion. 

"Hi." He said sheepishly, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. 

"Were you out here the whole time?" Ty asked, offering Kit his hand to help him up. Kit took it and Ty pulled him up. 

Kit nodded. "Yeah, I came to make sure you were alright, after what Zara said." He explained, his embarrassment dying down as he looked at Ty, watching his expressions change. Strangely enough, he began smiling. 

"You talked to her." Ty stated simply. Kit noticed he hasn't released his hand yet. He didn't care. 

"You heard?" Kit's face grew hot again and he wanted to melt into the floor. If Ty heard what he said- 

"Runes." Ty replied with a little smirk. Kit felt Ty's grip tighten on his hand as his smirk fell and was replaced with a look of apprehension. His soft gray eyes darted around Kit's face, avoiding eye contact though. His brows creased. 

"Did you mean what you said to Zara? You sounded sincere, but you know I struggle with deciphering sarcasm from the truth." The hurt in Ty's voice at the thought that Kit hadn't meant what he said broke Kit's heart. 

Kit nodded at him. "I meant every word I said." He assured the taller boy, taking a hesitant step closer. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to add something else but Ty spoke first. 

"Can I try something?" Ty asked faintly before Kit had the chance to say anything. His eyes were wide and anxious as he cast a fleeting glance at Kit's lips. "I can stop if you don't like it, I promise." He added. 

Kit nodded, unable to form anything that wouldn't embarrass him to say.

Slowly, nervously, Ty leaned forward, his grip on Kit's hand tightening a tiny bit more, and pressed his lips against Kit's.

Ty's smoother lips worked against Kit's chapped ones in a sweet and innocent kiss, both feeling separate things from it; though they were similar in the aspect that neither boy wanted the kiss to end.

Ty felt, different. Kissing someone wasn't something he had ever imagined, never thought mattered. Only now there was Kit, and if Ty was one hundred percent honest with himself, he had been wondering what this would feel like for a while.

Kit had confused him, made him question things Ty never thought he would question. It was part of the reason Ty slept outside of Kit's room when he first arrived. He speculated that if he sat outside the room, he'd be able to figure out his feelings. Not just that; but Ty had found him unusual and interesting, but not in the manner that he sometimes found lizards and bees unusual and interesting. 

He wanted to get to know Kit but had been too worried to try. He hadn't had a good experience with many others aside from his siblings because they didn't understand him. That he was different.

He's come to find out though, that Kit is so much different than those who didn't understand him. Kit tries. He's willing to do whatever Ty needs him to in order to make him feel better if something was going on.

Kit felt a mix of relief, giddiness, and other things he couldn't quite decipher. All were positive though, that much he could distinguish. His body felt hot, and he wished nothing more than to be able to pull Ty into him, hold him close for as long as possible. This was something he wanted for a while, something he's thought about and craved. However, Kit didn't realize exactly  _how much_ he'd been craving him until Ty kissed him. That said, this _was_ Ty, and by no means did Kit want to make him uncomfortable, or scare him away. He wanted Ty to do things at his own pace. 

Little did Kit know, Ty wanted to push him against a wall. Though, he didn't get the chance to do so because Kit was pulling away. His pretty blue eyes were wide and curious, looking at Ty with a look of pure astonishment. 

"You-you kissed me." He appeared to be in a state of disbelief as if he was stating this aloud to try to convince himself it actually happened. Ty smiled at him.

"I did." He nodded, tilting his head and looking at Kit thoughtfully. His cheeks were pink, and the look in his eyes had transformed into a mix that looked to be utter fascination and wonder. 

"Can you do it again?" 

Ty tugged him inside of his room and shut the door, pushing the blonde up against it and kissing him again without a second thought. 


	7. "Are you drunk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there would be alcohol in an Institute, i can't remember if anything has been said in the books about it but for the sake of this prompt there will be. Enjoy!

Prompt #43 - "Are you drunk?"

* * *

Kit found the alcohol stashed away in the Institute. It wasn't intentional, he had been meandering around the halls to distract himself from the ongoing nightmares he's been having. They're all centered around the same thing; his father's death. The scariest ones, however, are the times when  _he's_ the one doing the killing. 

Shaking off the thought, Kit stumbled into a dark room, only dimly lit by the moonlight spilling through the windows at the top. Kit turned on a light he found, and upon further examination, discovered that it was a room containing alcohol.

Kit noticed there was a small bar, and behind it hung shelves with different varieties of drinks. He looked at them all.

He drank before, he couldn't recall too much of how it went, but he knew that it would help him forget what he needed to.

There were multiple things going on in his head that he wanted to forget right now. His confusing feelings towards Ty being one of them. Kit didn't know why, but he had this overwhelming urge to protect him, to keep him from the harshness of the world, to hurt anyone who dared to lay a finger on the boy. 

He's never felt this way. When he first arrived, Kit didn't care about the Shadowhunters, didn't care about making them like him. But now, now it was different. Now he wanted Ty and his siblings to like him, he wanted to impress them. 

Of course, secretly getting drunk in the Institute wasn't exactly the way to go about it, but Kit has never been good with pleasing people. 

With that thought in mind and a little grumble under his breath, he began drinking. 

 

* * *

 

Ty woke up to incessant knocking on his door. Afraid that something was happening, he rolled out of bed hastily, grabbing his stele off of his bedside table. He jerked open the door, surprised but also somewhat relieved to see that it was only Kit. Ty blinked a few times, then _really_ looked at him. 

He didn't look good, his eyes were glassy and bloodshot, and his face was very flushed. 

Shocked, Ty asked, "Are you drunk?"

Kit didn't realize he came to Ty's room, though he would forever be grateful that it was his instead of Julian's or Emma's. When Ty spoke, Kit giggled. 

"Am I drunk? I can't tell." Kit hummed thoughtfully, crossing his arms and attempting to lean against the doorway. Instead, he missed it and nearly fell forward. Ty stared at him. 

"Why are you here?" Ty asked, his hands tangling into the bottom of the oversized shirt he was wearing. Kit looked at his appearance. The said shirt was navy blue and had paint stains on it. Kit assumed that it was once Julian's. He was wearing black sweatpants, his hair rumpled and standing up in every direction. Kit couldn't help it, he giggled again. 

Ty's face screwed up in a way Kit couldn't identify. "What's funny?"

"Your hair. And your clothes, you look so soft." Kit imagined that if it were possible, he would literally have heart eyes right now. 

Ty's eyebrows creased together. "I look...soft? What does that mean? You laughed, why is it funny?" He was becoming self-conscious, not knowing what to make of Kit's words. He hadn't said them like an insult, could it have been sarcasm? 

"It means...that you look real fuckin' cute right now," Kit paused, blinking. "and I want to kiss you everywhere." He finished with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, his words coming out slower than they would if he were sober.

Ty's eyes widened a little, unable to help the little gasp he let out. Despite the fact that Kit was drunk, his words made Ty want to crawl into a hole and hide away to blush. His eyes darted around anxiously, moving his hands so the thumb of his right hand was rubbing over each of the fingers of his left hand in a soothing manner.

"You-what?" Ty almost choked out. He was growing anxious. He didn't know how to respond to a drunken Kit, especially not when he just told Ty he wanted to kiss him everywhere. 

Kit ignored this. "I'm uh-I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to my apartment?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively then cursed under his breath. "No, wait," He cleared his throat and raised his head up to face Ty with a look that Ty assumed was intended to be attractive. It wasn't. "Could you give me directions to YOUR apartment?"

Ty stared. Was Kit trying to use  _pickup lines_ on him? 

"Kit. You're standing outside of my room." Ty deadpanned, reaching up to tug at a lock of his black hair with a small huff. He couldn't help the slight, amused smile that formed though. 

Kit seemed to jump at the opportunity to use another pickup line when he smiled. "Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" His words slurred but at least he didn't mess this one up.

"It is twelve o'clock in the morning. The sun will not be up for hours. Go to your room, I will be there in a moment." Ty sighed to himself, reaching up to rub his tired eyes. 

Kit's eyes widened in excitement. "Did my pickup lines work and now you're coming to my room to-"

" _Christopher_!" Ty exclaimed, gently shoving him out of the doorway. " _No_." Ty's cheeks went ablaze, the idea of what Kit had just insinuated bringing him back to wanting to crawl into a hole. 

Kit noticeably deflated and Ty chose to disregard the fact that Kit had possibly wanted-

"I'm thirsty." Kit suddenly announced, thankfully dragging Ty out of his thoughts-for now.

"I will get you water. Go to your room." He repeated, walking around the blonde haired boy to get to the kitchen of the Institute. He was doing his best not to be angry at Kit, because even though he did go and get drunk, then proceed to come and wake Ty, he could find no real reason to be angry.

To be honest, Ty was more angry with himself for not knowing how to react to Kit's attempts at 'flirting'. 

Sighing, he grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and started heading for Kit's room, knowing they didn't have any medication that would help the headache Kit would have in the morning. Ty would have to check on him. 

He padded to Kit's room, gently nudging the door open and nearly dropping the water when he examined the boy. He was lying sprawled out on his bed, half naked. He wasn't exactly as toned as Ty, but he was still incredibly attractive-as most Herondales were. Something inside of him stirred.

" _By the Angel, you couldn't have **waited**_ ?" Ty uttered under his breath, setting the water bottle down on the table adjacent to the bed.

He hated that Kit had some type of effect on him, and he hated it even more that he didn't understand why. He's spent hours alone in his room attempting to figure it out, stressing out about the things he did not know and understand. He did his best to make his mind focus solely on Kit and figuring out what it was about him that made Ty feel this. Though, only focusing on Kit tended to make matters worse and confuse him even further.  He was close to giving up at this point. 

Kit rolled onto his side to look at Ty. He rested his head on one hand while the other was on his hip. 

"Why? Like what you see?" He inquired in a joking tone. Ty didn't pick up on it.

" _Yes_!" Ty hissed in a whisper-shout. 

If he was sober, Kit would have questioned why he stated it so aggressively but then shrug it off as a mere fact. Ty found him attractive. It would be like Kit admitting that Cristina, or Emma, was beautiful. It was an observation. Only he wasn't sober, so when Ty admitted that he liked the sight of Kit shirtless, Kit raised his eyebrows at Ty in a suggestive way.

Ty ran a hand through his hair and sighed exasperatedly. Kit didn't notice. 

"Go to bed, I will check on you in the morning." And with that, Ty left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Kit rolled over onto his other side and nuzzled into the pillows, humming as he drifted to sleep. 

The following morning, Ty did in fact, come to check on Kit, bringing a plate of food and orange juice with him. It warmed Kit's heart in a way he would never admit to anyone. After he ate, Kit apologized multiple times, ending with offering to listen while Ty rambled about whatever he wanted to.

Kit told himself it was for Ty because he felt bad for waking him up at the hour he did, and for hitting on him while drunk. Though in reality, Kit knew it was more for himself because he loved Ty's voice more than he cared to admit and could listen to him talk for hours. Which is what ended up happening. 

Ty happily took Kit up on his offer, only leaving every now and then to grab food for them both or use the restroom. 

Kit knew this would forever be one of his favorite days, despite the pounding headache he suffered from. 


	8. "You could have died." *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
> \- most likely will be edited later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FROM LOS IN THIS CHAPTER SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, YOU MIGHT CRY IF YOU READ THIS AND HAVE NOT READ ALL OF LOS

Prompt #32 - "You could have died." 

* * *

 It's been near a month since the tragic death of Livia Blackthorn. The Blackthorns plus Emma, Cristina, and Diana are not doing well, but the worst off was obviously, Ty. 

Kit wasn't doing that great either. He didn't know Livvy too well, but she and Ty were the first ones in the Institute who Kit had felt somewhat comfortable around. Livvy was his friend, one of the only ones he had and now, she was gone. Kit was quickly beginning to learn just how much Shadowhunters lose, as well as how quickly they are expected to move on and be okay, or at least act as such.

Nothing's stopped since the day she died. They went through the heart-wrenching process of her funeral, Kit hearing a phrase he read once repeated by the people attending the funeral.

_"'Ave atque vale.'"_

Kit asked afterward what it meant and it was Julian who told him.

_"It means 'Hail and Farewell.'" He had said with the saddest expression he'd ever seen Julian wear. It made something inside of Kit want to reach out and be able to comfort the older male, but Kit knew that nothing he could say would help with the hole that the death of Livvy created inside of him. Inside all of them._

Since that day, Kit and Ty barely spoke or even saw one another. Primarily because Ty was constantly either throwing himself into unnecessary battles or locking himself in his room. 

There would be times when Kit would pass by Ty's room for the fifth time that day and hear sobs of utter despair, and it shattered Kit's heart. He wanted to enter the room, comfort Ty and hold him like that one night on the roof. He wanted to be able to give Ty anything he needed. 

With a small sigh, Kit made his way into the training room where he was told Ty would be. He wasn't. 

So Kit went to check the second place he thought Ty might be. The library. 

Shoving open the doors, Kit looked around the massive room. Ty was nowhere that Kit could see, but he called out for him in case he happened to be out of eyesight. 

"Ty!"  

No response. 

Kit wandered inside, continuing to look around any places he couldn't have seen, just in case. 

"Where are you," he whispered to himself, frowning with a slump of his shoulders as he walked out of the library, defeated. 

 

Ty wiped the sweat from his brow with a grunt while he hid behind a wall of an alleyway. He'd 'stumbled' upon a few demons; filthy, rancid smelling ones at that. 

He didn't  _really_ mean to, coming across them while he was on a walk. Of course, he took the opportunity to get himself distracted when he found them. Dealing with Livvy no longer being here proved to be  _much_ more difficult than anyone anticipated. 

Ty specifically. He was constantly throwing himself into battles he did not need to be fighting, especially not in his state of mind. He was at that point where he didn't care how badly he was hurt, he would keep fighting no matter what. Right now was a prime example of that. 

Ty threw himself into a battle where he was very clearly outnumbered. He's taken on multiple demons at once before, but he had never been alone. Livvy was normally by his side. 

With a pang in his heart at the thought of his late sister, Ty launched back into battle. The stench of the demon mixed with its ichor that sprayed when Ty masterfully plunged his seraph blade into the spot that would send the demon back where it came from in a puff of dust was overwhelming. Right as he the demon vanished another one took its place, looming over Ty. 

He swung at it, moving swiftly along with the flow of the music he was listening to, to block out all the disgusting and loud noises Ty knew the demons were making. 

With a huff, he swung his seraph at the other demon lunging at him. He felt the blade slash through the demon with a disgusting  _squelch_. He felt pride well up inside him as the demon staggered back a little. This was unlike him.

Ty was not a fighter, everyone knew this. Which is another reason why it was so odd and quite alarming to the residents of the LA Institute that Ty has been throwing himself into battles like this. 

Ty didn't think anything about it, for once in his life. He forced himself to focus only on fighting, on distracting himself from the constant hurt that the death of his twin caused. For weeks, every time Ty closed his eyes, he saw Livvy covered with a white cloth, candles lit all around the room, and Silent Brothers surrounding him.

He remembers having to be physically dragged out of the room by Cristina because no one else in his family had been able to. Cristina hardly was able to either. Ty put up quite the fight but Cristina, whom Ty did not know  _that_ well, had told him staring at her dead body would do nothing but scar and hurt him more. 

She had proven to be correct. 

He had nightmares, images of Livvy being stabbed over and over with the severed Mortal Sword replaying in his mind. Even though he did not see it happen, he saw her body lying there in a growing puddle of her own blood, Julian crouching over her while earth shattering sobs left his lips, filling the room. 

The demon Ty was fighting took advantage of Ty's distracted state and scratched at his side, making it through his gear and gashing his stomach. Ty cried out as he struck a blow into the demon, reducing it to dust. 

Ty clutched his side as he ran back behind the corner of the alley. He pulled out his stele and with a shaky hand, attempted to draw on an  _iratze_ rune. The rune wasn't perfect, the lines were jagged and messy, but it would do the trick for now. 

Breathing deeply, Ty slid down against the wall and let himself heal, not noticing the remaining demons coming after him. 

 

Kit was freaking out. Ty has been gone longer than he usually is when he does this. He searched around for Julian, finding him in his art room. 

"Julian," Kit started hesitantly, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he was about to ask. 

The third eldest Blackthorn turned to face him with an expression of confusion mixed with surprise and slight alarm.

"Is everything alright, Kit?" He asked calmly, raising his eyebrows at the younger. 

"I want to track Ty." The words must have come as a surprise to Julian since as soon as Kit finished speaking, Julian dropped the paintbrush he was holding into the dirty water. 

"You-what?"

"You heard me." Kit replied. "Something feels off, what if he's hurt?"

Julian's eyes softened, seeing Kit's concern for his younger brother.

"Ty is strong, he can handle-"

" _Julian_ this is coming from me. I would not be asking you to put a rune on me if I was not sure something was wrong."

Julian ended up giving in. He knew Kit was right because Kit has only ever had a handful of Marks placed on him, most of which were by Ty. He's denied them from most everyone else. 

"Alright, do you have something of his, to connect you with him?"

Kit held up one of Ty's shirts Julian hadn't noticed he was holding until now. 

Julian took a stele out of his pocket and came closer to Kit. The blonde held out his arm, palm up. 

Julian took his arm into his calloused and rough hand but kept his touch gentle as he expertly drew on a tracking rune. 

It stung, but he didn't care. He was doing this for Ty, to make sure he was alright. 

Julian released his arm once he finished. Kit stared at the dark Mark, studying the curving lines. He had to admit, it was rather beautiful. 

"Now, hold onto the shirt and think of him, focus on him." Julian instructed. 

Kit did that, closing his eyes and concentrating on Ty. Flashes of a busy street, a dark alley, a street sign Kit vaguely recognized, and blood appeared behind his closed eyelids. 

"I know where he is." He stated, opening his eyes again to look at Julian. 

"Good. I'm coming with you, in case he is in trouble." He said, leaving the room to change into gear and grab some weapons. He handed Kit a dagger.

"Hide it in your pocket or something, since you won't be glamoured." 

Kit obeyed, sticking the dagger into the inside pocket of the jacket he was wearing. 

The two were off then, Julian telling Emma where they were going before leaving the Institute with Kit in tow. 

 

Ty was struggling. He barely managed to catch his breath before the demons had rounded the corner of the alley he was hiding in and attacked him again. 

He did his best to fight them off, forcing himself to ignore the shooting pain of the slowly healing wound to his side. 

He should be retreating, or calling for help, Ty knew this, but he was too stubborn and quite honestly, he did not care what happened to him at this moment.

It wasn't that he  _wanted_ to die, no, he just did not care. He doubted it would happen, he was a strong fighter, despite what some may think.

With a grumble, Ty named another seraph blade, causing it to blaze to life. He felt the energy of it thrumming through his hand as he brought it down on the demon, killing it in one blow. Right as he was about to strike the second demon, he thought he heard someone call his name. He ignored it. 

The demon loomed over him, about to dive in and bite at his shoulder, right as it went to, Ty was pulled away from under it and out onto the sidewalk. Out popped Julian, slashing out at the demon until he was finally able to kill it. 

Ty looked at who had saved him. It was Kit. 

Before Kit could say anything, Ty winced at the pain from his wound. 

"You're hurt." Kit stated instead of saying what he had originally planned. 

"I am," Ty confirmed, opening and closing his hands in his lap. "But I have a healing rune on, I will be fine." He assured the worried boy. 

Kit didn't seem convinced and was about to voice that but Julian joined them shortly. 

"Ty, we need to take you back to the Institute now. Get you bandaged up, a scratch from that demon is going to take longer to heal than a normal wound." Ty's brother explained, helping him to his feet. Kit stood as well. 

Ty didn't speak much as they began to head back to the Institute, though he noticed the freshly applied Mark that stood out against the otherwise unmarked skin of Kit's arm. Ty kept himself from asking about it yet.

 

Once back at the Institute, Ty allowed Julian to place him into the infirmary, not having the energy to put up a fight with him about it. When he managed to get Julian to leave, he tried to do the same to Kit, but to no avail. Kit would not leave. 

"Kit-"

" _You could have died."_ Kit's voice was rough, hoarse almost and strained with worry. 

Ty flinched inwardly and began to play with his fingers absently. "I didn't-"

" _What were you thinking?"_

Ty grew angry but forced himself to calm down, Kit was worried about him, and reminding himself of that struck something in him. 

"Ty, you and your sister were the first people I actually connected with here. You didn't dote around me, you treated me as if I was just another person, not the infamous ' _Lost Herondale.'"_

Ty suddenly felt really small, guilt growing inside of him as he realized how worried Kit had been at his disappearance.

Instead of commenting on Kit's statement, Ty chose to bring up how Kit had a new Mark on his arm.

'You got a new rune." He stated, nodding in the direction of Kit's arm. "You let someone draw one on you?"

Kit, seeming to forget about his rant, looked at the rune.

"I did it for you. I was overwhelmed with the feeling of something being wrong-" he paused, appearing at a loss for words.

"You got another rune-for me?"

Kit nodded once. "I did. I needed to make sure you were okay."

Ty's brows furrowed in a way that had Kit aching to know what he was thinking about.

Ty gingerly reached forward and took hold of Kit's arm, inspecting the Mark and the way it contrasted against his skin.

Kit didn't say anything, letting Ty do what he wanted. The gentle touch of Ty's hand made goosebumps form that Kit hoped Ty would not notice.

Ty noticed.

Neither of them spoke much more however, Kit simply keeping Ty company as Ty eventually fell into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt took me a little longer than I had anticipated because it was much harder for me to write. I'm not usually one for writing out fighting scenes, though I know it will be crucial, it is just something I need to work on. Also, this one was incredibly sad to me because of all the mentions of Livvy and imagining how it would affect Ty, who deserves nothing but happiness. Hope you enjoyed! Also, sorry if the end seems rushed or just, not well thought out, something major happened recently and it took a lot in me to continue writing this.


End file.
